The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A conventional transmission includes a rotating element or rotator, such as an input shaft assembly, located within a stationary element or stator, such as a transmission housing. Both the stator and rotator may include a plurality of fluid transfer passages for communicating a fluid, such as an oil or other lubrication and cooling fluids, to various locations within the transmission. Accordingly, it may be necessary for fluid to communicate between the rotator and the stator.
The rotator is typically supported for rotation within the stator by a plurality of bearing assemblies. The bearing assemblies allow for relative rotation between the stator and the rotator. A typical bearing assembly includes a windowed cage having a needle bearing or rolling element located within each window or bearing element window. While useful for its intended purpose, these bearing elements may interfere with the communication of fluid between the rotator and the stator. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a bearing assembly used in a transmission that allows fluid communication through the bearing assembly.